my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lekcja głupoty
Lekcja głupotyOdcinek znany także jako "Lekcja dla głupich". (ang. Lesson of stupidity) - trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu, oraz dwudziesty dziewiąty ogółem. Opowiada o Wiedźmie, która przypomina sobie, że nie napisała Listu do Króla. Mimo poszukiwań problemu, nic się nie dzieje. Wiedźma postanawia, sama stworzyć problem. Opis Lista gotowa! Odcinek zaczyna się kiedy Wiedźma i Garble chodzą po Chaosville i zdobywają rzeczy na zabawę, które są na ich liście. Wchodzą również do Mrocznego Kącika, by odebrać zamówiony tuzin babeczek. Pani Moldy Cake zostało trochę więcej ciasta, więc zrobiła jedno dodatkowe ciastko, jednak krem, który na nim był zaczął spływać na sąsiedni wypiek. Wiedźma zmartwiła się, że któryś z antagonistów będzie miał więcej kremu i postanowiła "rozwiązać" ten problem, poprzez zostawienie na każdej babeczce jedynie małej kapki kremu. Po powrocie do domu Garble wspomina, że Wiedźma nie napisała jeszcze listu do Króla Antagonisty, a ona wpada w panikę. Garble zastanawia się głośno dlaczego ten fakt tak martwi Nightmare Moon, ale sprawia to, że panikuje jeszcze bardziej. Wiedźma nerwowo sprawdza swój kalendarz i odkrywa, że ostatni list wysłała równy tydzień temu oraz wmawia sobie, że jeśli go dzisiaj nie wyśle, będzie niesłowną uczennicą. Wiedźma w wielkiej trwodze wyobraża sobie, że Król Chaoslandu za karę obleje ją, każe jej powtarzać rok, a nawet wyśle ją do Magicznego Przedszkola. Alikorn wyobraża sobie dorosłą siebie siedzącą w przedszkolu z mnóstwem małych źrebaków, które się z niej naśmiewają. Garble przerywa jej wyobrażenie i mówi, że Król nigdy by jej tam nie wysłał. Czarownica jest jednak zdeterminowana by rozwiązać jakiś antagonistyczny problem i napisać o nim Królowi Antagoniście do zachodu słońca. Najpierw pyta Garble'a, czy mogłaby mu w czymś pomóc, ale kiedy on odpowiada, że nie, Wiedźma wyrusza w miasto. Smok wzdycha pod nosem i mówi, że To się nie tak skończy. Za mało problemów Podczas spaceru Wiedźmy po mieście słyszy płacz Trixie. Szybko przybiega do jej mieszkania, gdzie okazuje się, że Trixie zgubiła brylantową broszkę, niezbędną do ukończenia jednej z sukienek. Zanim Wiedźma zdążyła coś zrobić, Trixie odnalazła już zgubę, ku rozczarowaniu Księżycowej Czarownicy. Później alikorn odkrywa, że Królowa Chrysalis niszczy starą stodołę na farmie Black Apple. Wiedźma myśli, że Chrysalis robi to bo chce pomóc kryształowemu farmerowi i powstrzymuje ją. Chrysalis wyjaśnia, że robi to ponieważ KS jest na nią wściekły o byle co, a ona też chce się odegrać. Wtedy podmieniec wzbija się w powietrze i z impetem uderza w budynek, tworząc przy tym wielką, zielono-czarną eksplozję. Wciąż poszukując problemu, Wiedźma odwiedza Discord'a. Zauważa jednak, że nieśmiały draconequus masuje wielkiego niedźwiedzia. Wiedźma zirytowała się, że akurat tego dnia Discord postanowiła przestać być antagonistą i odchodzi. Okazuje się jednak, że Discord nie masował niedźwiedzia, tylko z nim walczył, bo ten "naruszył jego święte miejsce". Szalona zabawa Wiedźma zamartwia się swoim problemem tak bardzo, że zaczyna jej odbijać. Rozmawia ze swoim odbiciem w kałuży, które mówi jej, że da radę. Wyobraża sobie też małe kucyki śmiejące się z niej, ale wtedy interweniuje Garble i "wybudza" ją z transu. Okazuje się, że złośliwe kucyki były tylko dziećmi bawiącymi się skakanką. Smok przypomina Wiedźmie o zabawie z antagonistami i wręcza jej pudełko babeczek. Szalona Wiedźma przybywa na zabawę i wyjawia antagonistom swój problem. Nie przejmują się nim jednak i uważają to za błahostkę. Mówią Wiedźmie, że powinna się uspokoić i nie robić z igły widły. Czarownica obraża się na antagonistów i zdenerwowana opuszcza zabawę. Czasu, coraz mniej! Dzień mija, więc Wiedźma postanawia stworzyć problem, który będzie mogła rozwiązać. Spotyka Znaczkową Grupę, której chce dać do zabawy jej zabawkę z dzieciństwa, Morganę. Liczy bowiem, że członkowie Grupy pokłócą się o nią. Zabawka jednak nie przypada im do gustu i żadny jej nie chce. Wiedźma rzuca więc na zabawkę zaklęcie, które sprawia, że każdy kto na nią spojrzy, będzie chciał ją mieć. Grupa zaczyna się o nią bić, ale Wiedźma nie jest w stanie ich rozdzielić. Prosi o pomoc Black Apple, który zabiera grupie zabawkę jednak chce ją zatrzymać dla siebie. Wkrótce wszystkie kucyki ulegają urokowi Wiedźmy i kłócą się o starą laleczkę. Dzień dobiega końca, a do Chaosville przybywa wściekły Król Antagonista. Zdejmuje on czar z zabawki i przywraca mieszkańców do normalności oraz nakazuje Wiedźmie spotkać się z nim w bibliotece. Wiedźma żegna się z antagonistami, które zaczynają rozumieć, że mogą jej już więcej nie spotkać. Interwencja Króla W bibliotece skruszona Wiedźma wyjaśnia Królowi Antagoniście powody swojego postępowania, a Król mówi jej, że jest dobra uczennicą i nie potrzebuje jej listu co tydzień by o tym wiedzieć. Wtedy pojawiają się antagoniści Wiedźmy, którzy błagają o to by Wiedźma została i tłumaczą, iż całe to zamieszanie jest ich winą, ponieważ nie zareagowali na jej problemy. Król Chaoslandu zgadza się nie karać Wiedźmy, ale w zamian chce by wszyscy antagoniści wysyłały mu raporty, a nie tylko Wiedźma. Przed odlotem, Wiedźma pyta Króla skąd wiedział o jej zmartwieniach, a on mówi, że poinformował go Garble. Wiedźma patrzy na smoka z politowaniem i zaczyna się śmiać. Odcinek kończy się raportem o chaosie, pisanym przez smoka, ale wspólnie dyktowanym przez wszystkich głównych antagonistów. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki dodatkowe